Hero
by Amethyst Knight
Summary: HxR songfic...sad but with happy endings...a little humor included


Hello, this is my second fanfic. I prefer song fics and when I heard this song it was perfect, sad, but perfect. I do not own any of the Gundam Characters. Nor do I own the song "Hero" written and preformed by David Crosby. Please leave positive criticism. No flames.

Hero

By Amethyst Knight

Duo looked as his wife of six years and gave her a half smile. "Its ok Babe, I promise not to embarrass you in front of Jousan or the guys."

          Hilde smiled sadly. "Its not that honey, its your new song. I'm just not sure Relena and little Heero are ready to hear it. I know little Heero will love that you wrote a song about his dad. It's just that Relena...well, she looks so sad anytime Heero is mentioned. It has gotten worse since little Heero began to look and act more like his father." 

          "Don't worry babe. Something just tells me it's the right time. I can't explain it." Duo gently hugged his wife. Holding her close. Inhaling the sweet lilac sent of her hair.

          He still couldn't believe that it had been ten years since the end of all the fighting. He had settled down and married Hilde, his goddess of life, to his god of death. Duo had always dreamed of being a rock star and thanks to his Hilde-babe's connections, his dream had come true. He was a hit all over the universe. 

          Quatre & Dorothy, Trowa and Lady Une, even Wufei and Sally had all settled down. Then, there was Heero and Relena. It had been no surprised when they married two years after the fighting. Everyone knew he had it bad for the young princess, especially when he stayed to become her personal bodyguard. 

          The press had a field day, a Gundam pilot marrying the princess of peace. The guys had had a lot of fun at Hero's expense because of that day. In response to Heero getting very drunk, it was nine months to the day when little Hero was born. Who would have thought that the "perfect" solider would forget something so important, like protection?  Dou smirked, then again; maybe it was Heero's way of protecting Relena. It would be just like him to make sure that she would never be alone again.

          After taking a deep breath, Duo slowly took the stage. Winking to Jousan as he went. "Hey everyone, Ready to rock?.... I can't here you! Are you ready to rock in celebration of the 10th anniversary of peace?"  The crowd that had gathered in the Sanc kingdom roared to life. Duo preformed his normal concert with laughter and jokes as usual. He smirked when he even made the stiff Wufei laugh at one of his silly imitations of Zechs. 

Hilde was right behind him with her keyboard and together they set the stage on fire. They were a team and no one could come between them. The music was fast and exciting. Enticing the crowd to sing along and dance to the beat.

          As the concert began to wind down Duo slowly turned to Jousan. "Hey Jousan, I have a special gift for you and little Hero." Duo then turned back to the audience. "Many of you know that I was a Gundam pilot. I wasn't the best! Yeah, I know you all loved me!"....Dou sweat dropped when the crowd laughed.  "No, seriously the best pilot's name was Heero Yuy and this song goes out to his wife and child. Sadly, Heero made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life for peace even though it took him from his family." For once, Duo looked defeated and crushed. He sorely missed his old friend. All the Gundam pilots had similar expressions. The ballad slowly began to play touching each of their hearts, Duo's soft voice carrying his message from the heart.

It was one of those great stories   
that you can't put down at night

  
          "Heero? Time for bed" Relena called. Little Heero came running hopping into his bed. Relena smiled softly. He was in his favorite pj's. Every year she had to have bigger versions made. Little Heero insisted that he had pj's to match his dad's and uncles. The girls had jokingly had pj's made with patches of each of their gundams. Little Heero had come to idolize his father. He still missed hearing his father's tales of valor every night before bed. The young Yuy had collected everything he could about his father; newspaper clippings, news reels, just about everything he could find. His uncles had made him models of his father's Gundam. Framed pictures of his father and the other pilots as preventers hung all over his room. 

          Thank heavens he spoke like his mother. "Tell me the story about Libra, Mom" His tone was very military like. Strike previous thought, he spoke just like his father when he wanted his way. Relena shook her head smiling at the thought. "Okay...The year was AC 195 and Earth was about to engaged in the war to end all wars............."

_The hero knew what he had to do   
and he wasn't afraid to fight _  
  


          Young Heero listen enchanted as his mother recounted his favorite tale. The truth of how his father had bravely left the Peacemillion and came to rescue her from Libra. She left the sentimental stuff out. Just like his dad, she told how he came to her and lead her off Libra while the main fight had begun. He then flew his mom back to Peacemillion. And how, with a sentimental goodbye and a promise, he flew into battle.

_The villain goes to jail   
while the hero goes free   
  
_

          His favorite part of the story was when he was told that his father single handily saved the Earth. To young Heero, it made his father a true hero and idolized him forever in his mind. Relena finished the story and tucked young Heero into bed. "Goodnight my little Prince. Sleep well."

 Young Heero was sound asleep and looked just like his father, an angel in slumber. It amazed her how well her little Heero had adjusted to not having his father around. While on the other hand, she still cried nightly holding one of his shirts.

_I wish it were that simple for me   
          _

Duo looked over to see Heero's eyes in the body of his son, bright with tears of happiness and alive with fire that showed his excitement that his father was going to be even more remembered in on of his Uncle's songs. Jousan's eyes were another story. So sad, so lonely. Looking away,  Duo bravely sang on. 

          Duo and the other Gundam pilots were all remembering how Heero just seem to know without even thinking what was right. Like the higher powers had instilled some special gift in him to make everything come out right in the end. His gift went deeper then Quatre's empathy.

          His special gift of knowing things sometimes drove his wife utterly nuts. But, most of the time Heero's gift let him know exactly what his wife needed. He used to joke with Dou that it made him her prince charming. He always knew when she needed him to listen or to speak his mind. Dou smirked. He and Hilde could really use that. Though he wouldn't trade his Hilde for anything.

          __

And the reason that she loved him   
was the reason I loved him too   
And he never wondered what was right or wrong   
He just knew   
He just knew…………………

As Dou sang, his mind flashed back to that fateful day two years ago. It was suppose to be a routine mission. Only Heero had rebuilt his gundam. He said he just didn't feel the same flying anything else. Dou understood that well. He miss his ol' buddy Deathscythe. The preventers had information saying a new kind of mobile suit was being designed at an old warehouse. The boys thought they would be home by dinner. Sad to say, it turned out that the suits were operational and a battle ensued. One that the young men were not prepared for. Yet, when did the gundam boys ever loose?

Shadow and shape mixed together at dawn   
But by the time you catch them   
simplicity's gone   
So we sort through the pieces   
my friends and I   
Searching through the darkness to find   
the breaks in the sky 

          Quatre's eyes watered as he remembered that time. They had searched for days trying to find if Heero has survived the battle. The base was so destroyed from Zero's destruction that no remains of the mobile suit or the pilot could be found.

And the reason that she loved him   
was the reason I loved him too   
And he never wondered what was right or wrong   
He just knew   
He just knew 

          Relena began to openly weep. Why was Dou doing this? She could barely make it through each day. Why was he making her remember? Dou's thoughts were of a different nature. The jerk.... he loved Relena only to destroy her heart in the end. Just as he always said he would. Why Heero, Why did you leave us?

And we wonder, yes we wonder   
how do you make sense of this?   
And the hero kills the maiden   
with his kiss   
With his kiss 

 Little Heero watches his mom openly cry. He held her the best his young body could. Whispering, "I miss you dad. You will always be my hero."__

Well, it was one of those great stories   
that you can't put down at night   
The hero knew what he had to do   
and he wasn't afraid to fight   
The villain goes to jail   
while the hero goes free   
I wish it were that simple for me   
Were that simple for me 

          Dou softly let the music end. Tears pouring from his amethyst eyes. "Good-bye my friend." He then turned and slowly walked towards Relena. Looking so sad, he handed her an envelope. "This arrived last week.... he must have sent orders for it to be delivered on this date. I'm sorry Relena.. if I could I would trade places with him...."

          "Oh Dou, it was meant to be. This is not your fault. Thank you for your gift of that song. I will always treasure it." Relena slowly opened the letter. There were three words typed on it. LOOK BEHIND YOU. She slowly turned and her heart began to beat for the first time in the two years since Heero's death. There her personal hero was walking to her. His prussian eyes alight with love and tenderness. Relena got up with little Heero and launched herself into her husbands arms.

SMACK. Her hand hitting his face with force.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Heero Yuy!"

"hnnn"

          The other pilots greeted Heero with the same kind of reception as his wife. Long after they had all heard the tale of how Zechs had saved Heero and it was touch and go for almost two years if he would make it back. But then again....that is another story all together.

          Hilde gently tucked her young sleeping daughter in to bed then went to join her husband.....

The End __


End file.
